Moonlight Wishes
by zodiacgurl17
Summary: She knew darkness, she knew evil & she'd lived through it. Starting anew Evie returns to Forks never thinking she'd meet someone like Jasper or feel such a powerful draw to him. Its a draw, a bond that they can't fight, one others will seek to destroy.
1. Returning to That Place

Evie Isle's knew darkness. She knew evil. She also knew that the two were not mutually exclusive. She'd seen and lived through both to know that as truth. In the night she feared the dark and the evil that could be lurking just beyond sight.

She'd lost track of when she'd last slept—hours—days? She was used to it. The darkness that came with sleep bothered her, made her feel lost and alone. The memories of danger—of evil lurking in the shadows of her mind where there when night came. Sometimes she would avoid sleep for days—avoiding the nightmares that came with sleep. It was at that time the memories were the strongest—coming to her as nightmares.

In sleep Evie knew she'd dream of blood, red and sticky. The screams and the splatter of fresh blood invaded her senses. The dream was always the same. Blood, red eyes—so much blood would be there, followed by the smooth wicked voice that would whisper threateningly in her ear. In her dreams she would be too frozen in fear to move, the evil surrounding her, closing in to suffocate her. She fell the blood coating her hands and smell its sickly sweet iron waft think in the air. And she'd fell his eyes targeting her with ease within the darkness. In the moments before his icy cold hand reached her she'd awaken drenched in a cold sweat.

Other nights were blissfully filled with dreamlessness. No blood, no eyes or voice and no evil clawing at her. The more she pushed away the dark the less the nightmares came. The more she let go the less they came.

As dark as everything could be Evie had managed to push it all away. She refused to give up her life to the dark. No—she would live and survive despite the haunting darkness. There were times when she felt normal. So she surrounded herself with things that brought light into her darkened world. School, books and the family she'd made were always near making her feel human again. Normalcy was within her reach.

There were times that things felt normal and they grew more normal in time as she moved on. She learned to live. She chose to forget and she was happier when she did. Although she would never be able to fully, to truly forget she could move on—letting herself live beyond the darkness.

After everything she wasn't afraid of darkness. There could always be light found within. She'd been able to find it in the darkness that had consumed her life years ago. The memory of evil never truly left but she'd been able to move on. Now it all seemed so long ago. The memory was there—more than a dream but it didn't control her completely as it once had.

Than in one moment it seemed as if darkness had returned to her in another form interrupting the peace she'd found. But that darkness was locked away now, unable to reach her. Yet, the healed scar on her left shoulder seemed to burn with the memory.

Refusing to let the darkness consume her—to rule her life as it once had she'd left for Forks. She was running and Evie knew it. She was running away but she was also running away to a new start—at least that is what Evie hoped for. In her life she'd learned to expect the unexpected and to survive and make the best of it. She'd lost a great deal but gained something new and just as irreplaceable.

She'd come a long way from the newly orphaned girl she'd been 13 years ago. She'd left that evil behind her; fighting for years to keep her head above the darkness. She'd found herself a new life—a new family. In them she found her light. She never stopped missing what she lost—the pain—the guilt of having what they didn't. It was part of the reason she now found herself in Forks.

The memory of her Uncle Charlie's frantic call echoed in her mind. Hearing the worry quivering in Charlie's voice during that phone call had her own sense of worry pricked. Evie had always been especially close with her cousin Bella. They weren't far apart in age and the motherly side of Bella had always offered a friendly much needed comfort to Evie in the past. It wasn't like her cousin to cause such worry for someone close to her. Charlie hadn't given her the details over the phone but whatever it was that had him so worried about Bella, Evie knew had to be pretty bad.

Less than 24 hours after arriving in town and it was already raining. The rain was coming down in gentle sheets making tinkling pings against the windshield of her car as she drove. She'd thought herself lucky having managed to move the last the boxes into her new apartment before the rain had began to pelt down. In a rush Evie hadn't even bothered with unpacking the worry for her cousin taking precedence over all else. And so she found herself on the road toward the Sawn residence pleased with the thought of seeing her family and helping her cousin and friend.

However, as Evie continued on her was she was oblivious to what was waiting for her in Forks.

**AN:** Well it's the beginning of a new story! YAY! As usual I don't find much pleasure in my prologues since I never seem to feel like I get the opening for a story just right. I am better with conclusions in my opinion.

Something to note: With three stories plus my nearly finished Vampire Diaries fic (Beautiful Darkness) roaring in my mind to come out I am going to do something a little new and work on 3 fanfic at once altering by chapter. However, Beautiful Darkness will be taking precedence considering it's nearly complete.

**REVIEW and let me know what you think, expect, are intrigued about or hate. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Destiny Calling

By the time she pulled into the drive the rain had come slowed to a stop. Looking at the house Evie felt a sense of home, the same feeling she'd always felt. She felt it ever since she became part of the Sawn family—the sense of overwhelming welcome and unconditional love. It hadn't only been her adoptive parents that had welcomed and loved her but, everyone, Charlie and Bella included. The memories brought a gentle curve to the corner of her lip. It really had been too long since she'd last come.

The place hadn't changed in all the years since she'd last visited. The only thing new was the beat up old truck—figuratively speaking she corrected herself getting a good look at the truck as she walked past it to the front porch. The door opened before Evie even managed to reach the top step of the porch as if they'd been waiting for her. Surprised she found herself drawn into the tight warm embrace of Charlie Swan. Laughing she returned the hug just as happily.

"Hey, Uncle Charlie I missed you too!" Evie gasped nearly out of breath from the tight embrace.

"Of course I did, you called and asked me to, remember," she replied as if the answer were obvious. Suddenly Evie grew serious, "How is she?"

At the question Charlie's entire body tensed his face darkening with worry. In that moment he looked completely lost. To Evie that was enough answer to her question.

"Same room?" she asked hanging her damp jean jacket on a nearby hook.

Charlie nodded silently watching for a few moments as Evie made her way up the stairs to Bella's bedroom. Knowing for months that there was nothing else he could do he turned and went back into the living room. Even as he sat there on the couch his mind continuously wondered to the small hope that Evie might be able to shake Bella from the deep depression she'd fallen into since the Cullen family left. If she couldn't he honestly didn't know what else he could do. All he could do now was hope.

Evie easily found her way to Bella's bedroom, right where it had always been. Cautiously she knocked at the closed door waiting a few short moments for Bella to answer. However, no answer ever came so she knocked once more. Once again no sound came from behind the door. With years of having roamed the house with Bella, Evie without reservation turned the doorknob and walked right in. It was amazing; the room looked just as they'd left it as children only with a few new touches here and there. The room was dark the only light coming from the grayness seeping through the window. In the middle of the room against the wall was the bed where a ball of blankets was heaped. If not for the soft movement within the pile of blankets Evie might have very well overlooked it. Despite knowing Charlie would allow them the privacy Evie shut the door soundly behind her stepping father into the room. Already the gloom the permeated through the entire room was getting to her. It was difficult to imagine Bella practically living in the single room morning noon and night.

Enough was enough. She didn't know how much luck she'd have accomplishing what other's had yet to achieve with Bella but she sure as hell was going to try to help her friend.

"It's stuffy as hell in here Bell, open the window," Evie blurted out making a beeline for the window to throw open the thin curtain to let even the smallest amount of new light in.

With the suddenness in which she'd spoken the pile of blankets was thrown off as Bella with hair looking wild and unbrushed shot up revealing herself. Evie didn't miss the wide eyed surprise in her cousin's big brown eyes. It had been so long since either of them had seen each other, even long since Evie herself had returned to Forks.

"Evelyn?" Bella croaked her voice soft and cracked but even than the surprise was evident.

"Since when do you call me Evelyn?" Evie questioned smiling moving to sit beside Bella on the bed. "I'd say you look good Bell, but I don't want to lie," she added pushing a wayward strand of Bella's messy hair behind her ear.

"What are you doing here?" Bella voiced, still caught between depression and happy surprise.

For a long moment Evie didn't answer. She sat there beside Bella taking in all the changes in her cousin. Bella was strong and responsible but even as strong as she could be like everyone else she was fragile. Whatever had happened had really taken it out of her. Never in all the years she had known Bella had Evie seen her looking so defeated and sad. Dark circles lined the underside of her eyes and it was obvious she'd lost a great deal of weight giving her a sunken and empty appearance. Even as children Bella had been pale but now it was as if she was turning into a ghost. A ghost—that was exactly what Evie feared. What had happened?

"Charlie called me," Evie finally answered.

The answer earned a deep sigh from Bella who merely fell back onto the bed her gloomy eyes looking up at the ceiling.

"He worries too much," Bella sighed.

"No," Evie replied. "From what I see he worries just right."

Evie followed Bella's lead and lay back on the mattress making herself comfortable beside Bella. For several long moments she waited for the possibility that Bella would reveal everything to her on her own. Yet, when she didn't Evie had to draw the answers out from Bella herself.

"What happened?" she asked her worried eyes meeting Bella's from where they laid side by side.

"I don't know where to start," Bella replied heavily. "I don't know what I can tell you," she added.

"When haven't you been able to tell me things?" Evie asked slightly shocked.

What had happened? The question was now running all the more rapidly through Evie's mind. Whatever had happened wasn't as simple as Charlie or anyone else had yet to realize. There was so much that no one actually knew. Without even hearing the story something deep within herself told Evie that this was the truth. Why could she feel it?

Bella afforded her a tremulous smile realizing the truth in Evie's words. As children they'd told each other everything—that hadn't changed with time. However, Bella was fully aware of what could never be revealed. Without preamble she slowly revealed everything she could about the Cullen's, Edward and how'd they'd practically disappeared from Forks.

Evie felt the swell of anger rise within her as Bella revealed how Edward had left with little more than a word, shattering her cousin's heart, leaving her—leaving her to become what she had.

It was all amazing as far as Evie could understand. She knew her cousin well even in all these years apart. Boys typically weren't a top priority for Bella. But this Edward Cullen had wormed his way so deeply into her heart that to be without him was nearly impossible. She felt every emotion Bella did with each heart wrenching word that she forced herself to speak. Yet, there was only so much emotion you could understand from listening alone. She couldn't even begin to understand the true pain that Bella was going through at that very moment.

Evie could understand Bella's behavior now. Bella had always been the sort of person to love deeply and forever for anyone close in her life. True love had found her and left her. Bella knew how to take care of others and to love them. She didn't know how to let go of such deep love or to take care of herself. Bella was always responsible, always had been. Now it was time for someone to be responsible for her. However, with no knowledge of her own in the romance department Evie was hard pressed to know what to do. So, she did the only thing she could think; attempt to make light of it and force Bella up out of bed and back into the sunshine—well as much sunshine as Forks could muster.

"Whatever this guy Edward did—as far as I am concerned he's an ass," Evie spoke straight forwardly, completely honest with her feelings. "But you can't sit here and just wither away."

"He's not just-," Bella shot up a small spark of anger flashing in her eyes at the insult.

It was amazing; Evie thought that even now Bella would defend Edward Cullen. What would it be like to feel that sort of commitment? Would she hurt just as much if the one she loved just left? Evie shook away the thoughts. It was ridiculous—it would never happen. It just wasn't in her.

"He'd not just what?" Evie asked sitting up as well, eyebrow rose in wonder meeting Bella's gaze.

"You can't just condemn him without knowing him," Bella explained softly.

"I look at you now and I think differently," Evie replied coldly. "What am I suppose to think?"

"He's not just a guy that up and left. There's so much more I wish I could tell you that would help explain it," Bella answered.

"Maybe you should get up and go out," Evie cajoled before daring, "Meet someone."

Almost as instantly as the suggestion left her lips Bella was glaring, hurt, tiredness and anger mixing in her eyes. Just as quickly Evie realized her mistake. Obviously the suggestion was more hurtful than she had meant for it to be and she regretted it.

"Forget it," Evie sighed pulling Bella into a tight hug. "What is it like?" she asked curious as to how Bella truly felt, not knowing if she could actually understand.

"It's like being with a friend. The one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else—more than you could ever think another person could know about or understand you. The one person who inspires you to be more than you ever thought you could be yourself. That person is more than a friend—they're a soul mate—someone who you carry with you forever, never forget. The person, who believes in you, inspires you—loves you in ways that no one else could. When they're gone it's like—I don't know," Bella spoke softly, wishfully.

"This," Evie offered gesturing to Bella and the dark and gloom that was her bedroom.

"That's what a soul mate is," Bella added nodding in answer. "Someone you'll always love not matter what. Nothing in the world could change how you feel."

What would it feel like to have that? Looking at the state Bella was in now Evie wasn't so sure she ever wanted to find out. Evie didn't let her thoughts run in that direction for another second. There was no need to think of such impossibilities. The damaged—well they didn't find something as beautiful as Bella had described.

"What about you?" Bella asked as if knowing the train of Evie's thoughts and to draw the attention from her problems.

"I don't have luck in the romance department—my most meaningful relationships are with books," Evie scuffed laughingly attempting her best at nonchalance, which wasn't all that hard when she spoke the truth.

"Sometimes you get lucky with who you let into your life," Bella replied dreamily, obviously only envisioning one thing—or person in her mind's eye as she spoke. "I am sure one day-," suddenly Evie cut her off.

"I am not looking," Evie cut in.

It was all the truth. Evie could barely stand to be around men. Sure, she had guy friends that she loved dearly but in the romantic sense that had Bella going all starry eyed was not an option. It was too much of a risk. And looking at Bella now she saw that it was even more of a risk than she had ever thought. Even if she could ever put herself back in such a position she was too broken to ever be worth the trouble. It was her lot in life to have that. Too much darkness clouded within her, fragmenting her mind and soul. She'd learned to accept it—to live with it.

Unwanted memories began to slip through the cracks of her barrier. However, before they could even ooze through she was quickly cementing the cracks, packing them tightly as always. It was all in the past. She would live her life and everything else would stay in the past, forgotten as it should be. What mattered now was Bella.

"It's good to see you," Bella spoke understanding the unspoken warning.

"It's good to see you too," Evie answered thankful for the understanding.

Without another word Evie moved in pulling Bella into a tight embrace. It really had been too long since she'd last seen her beloved cousin. Unfortunately, the circumstances of their reunion weren't the best.

"I probably smell horrible," Bella laughed, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Hey," Evie laughed in return her voice cracking with the same emotion. "We used to play in the mud—we've smelt worse."

The two girls laughed as Evie slowly drew Bella into light conversation about anything she could think off. Little by little with their remembrances and chatter the gloom began to fade to the corners of the room, but never completely dissipated. As happy as she was to see her Evie knew the loss of Edward Cullen still weighted heavily on Bella's heart. At least she was smiling and for that she was thankful. Baby steps were the best.

"We'll have to get together sometime," Evie finally put out.

Suddenly the light conversation came to a quick halt as Bella looked at her suspiciously from where she sat.

"No matchmaking I promise," Evie vowed knowing exactly what thoughts had flashed through Bella's head. "You and me," she promised smiling.

Seeing the sincerity Bella was once more smiling tremulously. Evie didn't see it coming as Bella suddenly drew her into a tight embrace.

"Thank you," Bella's soft voice whispered in her ear.

Evie heard the silent tears before she felt them soaking through the material of her t-shirt. Wordlessly she embraced her cousin soothing her without words. If a shoulder to cry on was what Bella needed than it's what she'd get. So, Evie let her cry.

Eventually all of Bella's tears dried away leaving her exhausted. Evie was more than certain the deep sleep she'd fallen into was a first in a long time. As silently as she could manage Evie left Bella alone in the room making her way back down stairs where Charlie still waited.

There was something else that had began to lurk at the back of Evie's mind, something that for whatever reason she just couldn't let go. In everything that Bella had told her of Edward and the Cullen family she still felt as if there was something missing, something that Bella was purposely leaving out. It just didn't make sense for an entire family to just one day decide to leave without rhyme or reason, let alone without telling anyone. By the time she reached the last step Evie's mind was already made up.

Charlie having heard her coming was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her his eyes searching for any sign of what had happened.

"She'll be visiting me tomorrow," Evie confirmed with a smile.

Instantly Charlie gave a great sigh of relief. Before she had time to react, Evie found herself being pulled once more into Charlie's bear like hug.

"Thank god! You're a miracle worker Evie!" Charlie smiled.

"Nope, just a demanding cousin," she replied pulling her jacket on. "I was wondering something though," she paused briefly wondering if she should go on. "Can I have the Cullen address?"

"Why?" Charlie asked obviously upset about the Edward Cullen reminder.

"Bella said she left some things there and asked if I would pick them up. She doesn't want to go there," Evie lied expertly.

Understanding Charlie nodded and left her for a moment to retrieve a paper and a pen to write the address for her. With one last hug Evie left the house heading back across the soaked grass to her car. It didn't take much longer after pulling away from the Swan residence and heading down the street that Evie began to doubt her decision. Why should she doubt Bella? Even though she was certain she was hiding something. She felt that something was different about the Cullen's in the way Bella spoke of them—the mysterious Cullen family. No, she was being crazy. For several long minutes Evie found herself driving nowhere in particular as she warred with herself. Finally she thought better of going off to investigate. They were gone and Bella was left broken. Right now she needed to concentrate on getting Bella pieced back together not what Bella wasn't telling her.

Decision made Evie turned her car back in the direction of home—her new home—yet, still it was her old home. She was back in Forks. It nearly seemed difficult to believe. From the moment she'd driven through the town line she'd felt a sense of excitement and peace at the thought. It had always been where she'd felt her home had been. Yet, there was something completely new she'd never felt before; a new sense that something was going to happen. At the time she'd written it off as nothing more than nerves of excitement as returning after so long. But now once again the memory of the strange sensation was lingering in her mind mixing with the new suspicion of the Cullen family. Could that have been what she felt?

Refusing to give into impulsive thoughts Evie drove on pulling into the drive of her small apartment. Stepping through the door she was careful t leave her damp mud covered boots at the door. The small space was already crammed and dirty enough without the weather of Forks adding to the chaotic mess. Evie sighed in wonder none the less for it was home, despite its smallness and the piles of boxes lining the walls it was home. Without preamble she maneuvered her way through the mess and little by little began to unpack. At some point in the following hours she was aware that it had once again begun to rain from the pitter pat of rain drops hitting her window. Still, she continued on happily unpacking and finding a place for her belongings.

With the little she had or needed and with the size of the apartment it was still a difficult task for one girl of her size to accomplish on her own. But she enjoyed it never the less. The feeling that this was her home, her space—she loved that feeling. This was her new beginning—away from what she'd left behind. It's what she needed.

Finally placing the last of the books on her new bookshelf Evie stood in the middle of her small living room taking in her handy work. Pleased with herself she sighed tiredly the work suddenly beginning to catch up with her. Looking to the clock that sat on the nearby end table she saw that it was much latter than she'd first thought. Ignoring the ache in her back for the time being she hauled the now empty boxes outside to be taken care of at a later date before heading back in out of the rain. Finally listening to the call of her aching back Evie made her way to the small bathroom preparing herself the hottest bath she could handle.

Sluggishly she eventually found her way into her tiny bedroom crashing on her bed in a heap. At first with as tired as she was Evie thought she'd fall asleep with little difficultly but with quiet stillness now permeating her and her surroundings it seemed nearly impossible. The nagging sense had once more returned to the forefront of her mind. The feeling that something was going to happen. Annoyingly the thought of the intriguing Cullen family also made its way back into her mind. She didn't dare look at the clock though she wanted to several times knowing that hours must have passed since crawling into bed. Still the thoughts continued to linger and lurk keeping sleep at bay. Why was it that she somehow got the feeling they were connected? Was it only because of her worry for Bella that she felt suspicious with her mind jumping to conclusions or was it something more? With everything that had happened over the years she'd learned long ago to trust her instincts but this was—different.

Suddenly there was darkness—it was everywhere, surrounding her and closing in—choking her. There was nowhere to run as the familiar feeling of helplessness began to set in turning her body numb with fear. Evie did the only thing she'd ever done—she ran. She ran not knowing where she was going, unable to see anything in the consuming darkness. There was nowhere to run—nowhere to hide as it closed in but she continued to run, the fear driving her on and on. As she ran Evie felt the shift in the darkness, as if it lightened or begun to evaporate. It was coming from somewhere in the distance. Hoping to find freedom from the dark she pushed herself on following the light she could not see but felt. Suddenly, little by little it began to appear in the darkness before her.

At first it was little more than a tiny speck but as she drew closer, the darkness hot on her heels it began to radiate warmth, like a drop of sunlight. It was all she could think to describe it in that moment as its warmth drew her in from the darkness. Yet, just before stepping into the light something stopped her just within the shadow. The light so bright and warm kept the darkness lurking just behind her at bay—as if keeping her from harm. There was something more than light. Evie could feel it. There was more before her than she had ever thought possible. It was that familiar feeling again, the one she recognized in returning to Forks. Was this what she had felt? Whatever it was that was about to be revealed—was it what she'd felt she was suppose to see—to know—to do?

Whatever it was, it was drawing closer. Evie stood there in silence, the only sound she could make out being the wild beating of her heart. Her breath stopped and she stood waiting, silent and un-moving. Each passing second seemed an eternity. Than it happened, she saw the figure drawing closer, silhouetted in the shining light. There was nothing that she could see or make out, no discernible features. There was only the sense of peace—of excitement—of knowing somehow this was—right? Was that the word she was looking for? Unable to help herself she began to reach out, her fingers seeking.

Suddenly as if breaking free of the light's barrier the darkness sprung forth from behind her swallowing the figure in blackness before she could truly see anything. Once again it was closing in around her, consuming her. She was searching—searching—searching for that light and the figure that had been there for her. She had to find them, whoever it was.

Evie awoke with a start her heart beating erratically in her ears and her breath heavy. For a long moment her eyes searched her surroundings, searching for the lurking darkness that had sought her. Slowly she began to calm realizing she was safe and in her own bed, in her own apartment. There was nothing to fear, it had been little more than a dream. At some point she'd unknowingly fallen asleep and fallen into a dream. The dream was nothing new nor was the darkness that followed her. Yet, this time it had been completely different. That light—that figure, neither had been there before, not once in all the years it had plagued her. What did they mean to her? Until now her dreams or rather nightmares had always meant something—a memory or what would come to be. Always frightening, the dreams had always been that way.

In those years she'd learned to deal with the nightmares, teaching herself to push them aside in her sleep state but there had always been the times when they'd been able to slip through her barriers to chase her. The memories that had made them—were unforgettable, but she'd learned to live with them, to find the light within the dark. It was how she was able to be standing on her own two feet—alive—and fighting for that life. But never had she truly seen such light within the dream; never had there been another there as well.

As usual it was impossible to return to sleep, her mind still chaotic from the nightmare. Instead, Evie concentrated on the figure, wondering who it could have possibly been and why had they appeared to her now when they never had before? For unknown reason her mind wondered to the feelings of something about to happen and her intrigue over the Cullen family. Only now it was as if it was drawing her in. It was a feeling she felt the need to follow as if there was something she needed to see or know.

Frustrated with her own confusion Evie sighed heavily her eyes glancing through the dimness to her night stand. There, right where she'd left it was the small crumpled slip of paper containing the Cullen's old address. Just looking at it was as if it was calling to her, drawing her in. Growling angrily to herself for what she figured could be nothing short of stupidity Evie rose from bed. Throwing on a random pair of sweat pants and tank top she uncaringly threw her hair up into a messy pony tail leaving shorter strands to fall unchecked. With little more thought she grabbed the slip of paper stuffing it haphazardly into her pants pocket. Pausing only to pull on her boots and jacket and to grab her car keys Evie was out the door.

Perhaps there was a reason why she felt the need to go there. Whatever that reason—she couldn't deny it.

AN: Sorry about the pathetically long wait. It's been so busy for me with the holidays and finals coming up in college. On that point it may be a few weeks before I get another chapter up. It was also in part to me not having my notes in order but they are now so that's out of the way. For now take this chapter and REVIEW it! I hope you enjoy it. Jasper will soon be making his first appearance—this makes me want to watch ECLIPSE, lucky me I just bought it.


	3. Golden Gaze

The rain had once again lightened to a small drizzle by the time she arrived. At first Evie nearly missed the turn off that lead her deeply into the forest to find the Cullen home. Her first thought as she drove down the long and winding drive was why anyone would live in the middle of nowhere? However, pulling to a stop before the house her question was instantly answered. Outlined in the silvery moonlight despite the dreariness of the rain the house couldn't be described as nothing short of beautiful. She could only imagine what it would look like in the light of day.

Unable to help herself Evie stepped out of her car and moved to get a closer look completely uncaring of the light rain that continued to fall. Despite the rain and chill that was quickly seeping through her layers of clothes Evie barely took notice of them in her awe. The house was like a contemporary palace of windows and beams. With each step that she took closer Evie felt that odd feeling grow stronger, drawing her in. There was something here—she knew it with every fiber of her being, but why? Why was she even here at the Cullen house? There was no reason for it and yet there she was.

The feeling of unknown continued to linger, growing more powerful with each steady step. In the pit of her stomach the feeling slowly began to churn making her feel ill at ease. No matter how intriguing the sensation seemed, the unknown wasn't the greatest feeling in the world. As ill at ease as she felt Evie found herself unable to stop herself from moving forward.

Evie was shaken from her train of thought at the sound of what sounded like the snapping of a twig from somewhere nearby. She froze misstep her wide eyes searching the surrounding night for any sign of movement, her ears taking in the slightest of sounds. The only sounds reaching her ears were the distant echoes of owls and wolves howling to the silver moon. Whatever she'd heard must have been nothing more than a wild animal roaming the forest—at least that's what she told herself. There was no way she could pretend that something wasn't watching her. Unhappy memories floated freely in her mind, the familiar feeling of weakness—fear—of darkness all came back to her. However, rather than letting it control her Evie did her best to keep the consuming fear at bay. Not willing to discover whether it was an animal or not she slowly began to retreat, taking slow and steady steps back toward her car as her eyes took in her surroundings. When she felt that she was close enough to her goal Evie spun ready to run the last short distance.

Barely managing three steps Evie suddenly found herself running right into a brick wall. Pain instantly ricocheted through her at the impact, the force sending her falling backward into the mud. Cursing from the new aches that were now making themselves known in her body it was a few moments before she realized that she was not alone.

Growing nervous in the dark silence as the person standing above her remained silent and unmoving Evie finally looked up to see who exactly it was that she'd so gracefully run into. Glancing up, even in the darkness, Evie found herself stunned by what could only be described as beautiful—dangerous—but beautiful. Most people when running into a strange person in the darkness especially one that looked at the man standing before her would go running off in the other direction. At least that's what any normal person would do under such circumstances. Evie on the other hand found herself unable to do much but stare at him in wonder.

Never in her life had she seen someone quite like him. He was tall, much taller than herself and she didn't even have to stand to know that. Standing or sitting in the mud as she was she knew that she would still find herself having to look up at him. In the silver glow of the moonlight his pale skin glowed like whitest of snow showing off his perfectly cut facial features. The beams caught his shaggy golden locks that some would think called for a cut but to Evie it seemed to suite him—wild and dangerous. Yet, it was his eyes that entrapped her as they seemed to glow golden as he stared down at her intensely. She'd never seen eyes like that before—the color was amazing—an impossible color.

Evie knew she must seem a freak at her speechless uncontrolled starring but looking up at her mysterious visitor it was the only thing she could do. Even at that moment her brain was attempting to kick itself back into working order demanding she say something—anything! Anything was better than just staring up at him dumbly. Finally she somehow managed to push off the awe. Forcing her gaze from the distraction of him Evie suddenly realized her predicament—well both her predicaments but which one she should be worried about most she could decided.

Her first realization was that she was standing alone in the dark with a man she didn't know and could very well be a killer or something of the sort with no one around for miles to hear or see if something were to happen. However, that particular worry quickly fled her mind when she didn't feel any need to fear. She was more aware than most what evil was—what sort of darkness was worth fearing. Whoever the young man standing before her was despite his aura of danger he wasn't evil and she didn't feel the need to run and hide in fear of her life. If she did she would know it in her mind heart and soul. There was no way to forget the feelings of such from the past.

With one issue taken care of she was left with one. Unfortunately at that moment Evie couldn't think of anything worse. There she was with a fantastically god like looking guy standing before her while she was more than certain she looked like a drenched cat sitting in the mud. Yup—one of the her less spectacular moments.

With as much dignity was she could muster in her position Evie pushed herself up to stand on her feet doing her best to ignore the wet unpleasant feeling of the mud that caked her legs as it seeped through the material of her pants. In the attempt to make herself even remotely presentable she pushed the wet strands of her hair that had fallen loose from their restraint to hang in a matted wet mess against her face. However, in doing so she ended up wiping a smug of dirt across her cheek in the process.

Once again standing Evie's mind raced for what to do or say next. Even than he continued to say nothing, remaining in frozen silence. Pushing through the endless awkwardness to the best of her ability Evie made the first move.

"Sorry about that," she managed to get out unable to stop herself from attempting to wipe off the mud caking her clothes as his intense stare remained on her.

Silence followed once again as he still continued to stare at her in silence. What else could she say?

Jasper didn't know what to do let alone say. He'd smelt and heard the strange girls arrival the moment she'd turned onto the drive leading to the house. Curious who would be in the area so late at night let alone when there wasn't another home in the vicinity he followed his senses. As far as he knew the people of Forks believed the Cullen family to have packed up and left weeks ago. He'd returned on his own but hadn't felt the want or need to reenter the community and had instead kept to himself at the former family home and the surrounding forests where he fed.

What reason would anyone have to come to the house?

The moment he stepped closer to watch as the mysterious girl stepped from her car into the dreary night the question fled his mind. In an instant her scent reached his nose, filling his senses with a sweet mouth water smell. Never in all his years of his immortal life had he smelt anything like it. No human, man or woman had ever smelled so fantastic. It was as if her blood was calling out to him. With as much control as he could muster Jasper stopped his breathe ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of not breathing. Yet, despite knowing he should he didn't turn an run away to stop himself from the very real possibility of losing control over his bloodlust and destroy the girl. Something stopped him from leaving. There was something about the girl that called to him—over the call of her blood. What was she?

Distracted by the girl Jasper never realized he was moving. He saw her slowly come to the realization that she was no longer alone—sensing his presence from the darkness of the surrounding forest where he watched. Once again his control left him as he moved closer and in that instant the girl turned running right into him as he appeared behind her.

The harmless jolt of running into him was barely a tickle to him but it was more than enough o send her stumbling backward right into the thick mud. Long endless moments passed as he looked down at her in awe his mind rushing for answers as to why he felt so drawn to her even without the strong scent of her blood filling his senses. There was no doubt that she was completely aware of him now.

Finally the long moment ended as she finally looked up at him. The darkness was easy to see through to see her. Covered in mud did nothing to take away from how beautiful she was. He could imagine the creamy golden brown color of her long hair once dried. Her eyes were a soft brown color and her skin pale showing off the faint delicate freckles that dusted across her nose and cheeks.

"Sorry about that."

Her soft voice was as drenched with embarrassment as her mortified face at the predicament she found herself in. Jasper could feel the mixture of emotions washing off her in waves. He felt her fear at not knowing what was to happen as well as the curiosity and embarrassment. To top it off he felt a small shift in her emotions as she looked at him in awe. Attraction—it was hard to miss it as it passed through her. Jasper was fully aware that she was clearly uncomfortable in his presence.

Without even trying this one simple girl was driving him crazy. Why? He just couldn't understand what made he so different—why her blood called to him more than any—or why he it was more than her blood that interested him. Jasper watched as in her discomfort the girl finally realized she'd been sitting in the mud openly starring at him. Getting to her feet she made the attempt to right herself from her damp and muddy look, however in the process she unknowingly managed to wipe a smear of dark mud across her cheek. Now standing he noticed that the top of her head barely came to his chin.

As interesting as he found her, Jasper couldn't help but find the strange girl incredibly amusing as well. In the continued silence he felt her unease heighten. Knowing that a great deal of her unease was caused by him Jasper snapped himself out of it.

"Sorry about scarring you," the man finally spoke his voice thick with an unmistakable southern accent.

With him finally speaking—even making some sort of movement Evie felt the tenseness ease from her body. The tenseness in her body slowly began to ease from her muscles. His beautiful bright predatory eyes remained locked on her as they gleamed in the darkness setting her nerves on edge. What was he looking at? Despite the disconcerting feeling of his eyes watching her so closely Evie felt nothing evil surrounding him. She felt nothing that told her she was in danger. After everything she'd been through she knew when to trust her instincts and she trusted what they were telling her at that moment. Yet, even at that moment she continued to stare at him in wonder. It was difficult not to. How could one person look so—godlike? No—even that didn't seem to sum up the man standing before her.

In the time she spent starring Jasper patiently waited for a response. After several long moments when she still didn't respond Jasper figured the girl was still off put by being alone with a stranger at night.

"I am sorry," he added as politely as possible continuingly keeping his breathing as well as himself under control. "I am Jasper Hale. This is my family's house," he introduced himself, doing his best to put her at ease.

From somewhere in the back of her mind Evie heard him talking all the while she was busy enjoying herself as she looked at him as well as taking in his sexy southern drawl. But as she continued to stare up at him in wonder she slowly began to realize how idiotic she undoubtedly seemed by her behavior. Embarrassed she did her best to hide the deep blush she knew was spreading across her cheeks as she snapped herself out of the wonderment that frankly it wasn't her fault. It wasn't right for one guy to be—to look like him.

"Sorry," she finally spoke, forcing herself to be calm. "Evelyn Isles," she introduced herself politely putting out her hand for a shake.

He stiffened at the action and for a moment Evie watched him hesitate before finally putting out his hand as well. The moment that his strong hand grasped hers it was as if an electric shock coursed through her entire body at the contact sending a strange pleasurable shiver running along her spine. The shock threw her off balance. Never in all her life had she felt anything like it. With the strange electric current still coursing through her Evie realized how cold the skin of his pale white had actually was. At any other time she may have written it off as him being cold from the coolness of the night but the touch of his hand and the coolness of the air were too different. He didn't even seemed to be affect by the cool damp air in the least.

Jasper's keen eyes saw the subtle shiver that traveled down the girl's—Evelyn's body. Immediately he released her hand thinking it was the coldness of his touch that caused it.

Evie's thoughts were once again brought back to reality when the cool powerful grasp suddenly released her hand. With his touch no longer muddling her mind a new realization slowly began to dawn on Evie.

"You said this is your house," she asked in near disbelief all the while knowing how idiotic she sounded when she'd already been told the answer.

If it was, then there was only one assumption to be made; he was part of the Cullen family that Bella had told her about. She'd told her that the Cullen's were an amazing family—each with a different personality, all spoken of in high regard by Bella. Evie also remembered Bella telling her how beautiful the entire family was—so beautiful they were god like—ethereal even.

Affording herself the enjoyment of another once over of the man standing before her Evie mentally checked that off as an obvious fact. She also saw what Bella had met by the family being—different. Beautifully strange golden eyes, that seemed to swirl with darker color and seemingly seeing all, unnaturally cool pale skin and a consuming presence that made anyone around them notice. Different, it seemed to light a term to describe the family if Jasper Hale was any indication. With her mind whirling with this completely unforeseen event she sorted through her memory of Bella's stories for answers. He'd introduced himself as Jasper Hale. Suddenly the memory clicked of Bella talking of this specific family member.

"Yes," he answered simply moving a cautious step back. "Can I ask what you're doing here?" he asked in return curious for her answer.

Evie suddenly found herself even more unnerved than she had been when she'd first found herself in her unexpected situation. She felt her heart begin to race as her mind raced for any answer that

"Bella said you and the family were gone," she found herself suddenly blurting out.

Bella? The name caught Jasper by surprise and along with it came the remaining guilt over all that his lack of control had caused. How were the two connected? Without replying Jasper's mind sought any memory of a connection. After several moments his mind clicked on a distant memory of Bella mentioning a girl named Evie. Could this Evelyn Isles be the same person Bella had mentioned back then? Bella had talked about her at several occasions in the past that he could remember when talking about her own past. The girl had been a relative—adopted into the family by Charlie Swan's sister when she was a child. He knew from Bella that Evie was a few years older, by the looks of her he'd guess twenty, perhaps twenty-one or two. He also knew that as children the two had been close. From all Bella had told them she was very much part of the Swan family rather than merely adopted in.

"Bella's cousin?" he asked just to be sure.

"Yes, but call me Evie" she nodded in answer. "Bella said you were gone," she stated once again obviously not willing to give up the subject.

"I stayed behind," Jasper answered simply.

Evie waited for another moment feeling as if there was more to it than that but it soon became apparent that Jasper had no intention of going into any more detail than he already had. Slightly frustrated Evie pushed it aside, still wanting answers. She was curious of this interesting strange family but at the same time she wanted answers for Bella who continued to be devastated locked in her dark room at home.

"Where are the others?"

"I haven't heard from them recently," he answered again picking up on her interest.

"Not even Edward?" she pushed.

Understanding dawned over Jasper, even more so when he felt the strong emotions washing over him from Evelyn. Beneath the frustration from his not so forthcoming answers he felt a very protective nature mixed with anger.

"No," he answered.

At his answer he felt her frustration spike; however it wasn't hard to see it for himself when her frown deepened. Now it was his turn to question and there was one answer he was most interested in at that moment.

"Why are you here?" Jasper asked curiously his golden eyes watching her every reaction.

The moment that the question left his lips a whole new wave of emotions washed over him the strongest being a mixture of embarrassment and nervousness. Inwardly he couldn't help but grin at the feelings, for whatever reason he found himself enjoying throwing this girl off balance with his question.

For an instant Evie felt her mind come to a crashing halt. What could she possibly tell him that didn't make her seem like a complete idiot? The truth that she just felt a strangely strong pull to come that night that instant in her mind made her seem less than sane. Wanting to see Edward and talk to him about Bella obviously wouldn't work since she already revealed she knew for a fact no one was suppose to be there. Her mind shut down leaving her stuttering and laughing nervously as she searched for excuses—any excuse. Damn—not only could she not think of an excuse but she was making herself look like an idiot. Why did he have to be there? No one was supposed to be there. Damn.

Eventually, Jasper wasn't able to hide his amusement at the girl's behavior t and he could feel the corner of his lips curl from the amusement. While he may not be able to read people's thoughts like Edward could it didn't take much for Jasper to know exactly what sort of thoughts were running through her mind at that moment. The emotions were clear on her face from the deep blush in her checks to her wide surprised eyes. He even felt slightly bad for her as she continued to search for an answer to give him for his presence there that night.

"Forget it," he finally told her putting her out of her misery the smirk still curling his lips. "But it's late you should get back home. You never know what could be lurking around the forest at night."

While Evie's stutters finally came to a halt at his words she instead found herself caught in a speechless stupor at the sight of Jasper's heart stopping smirk curling the corner of his lips. It truly was criminal for one person to look like that, everything about him was heart stopping, even his voice.

"I should get going," Evie readily conceded to his suggestion.

Without even turning away from Jasper she stepped backward toward her car until her back suddenly hit the side of her car jarring her out of her thoughts. Barely turning away enough so that her eyes kept Jasper's tall lean form in view at all times she maneuvered herself into her car all the while cursing herself for acting like an idiot. She couldn't even imagine how she looked to him. As she began to drive back down the long drive that lead away from Cullen house. Even as she drove away Evie could resist a glance in her rearview mirror only to see that he continued to stand there his golden eyes watching intently until he disappeared in the distance behind her.

When she watched as he slowly began to fade into the distance and his eyes were no longer starring directly at her with such intensity Evie felt the tenseness ease from her muscles and release a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. When she'd come there that night Evie had had every intention of doing nothing but seeing the house where the infamous Cullen family had resided before disappearing without a trace from her cousin's life. She'd been drawn there by a powerful unknown force that she could explain even to herself. She'd never thought she'd find herself faced with someone like Jasper Hale. Strangely the powerful draw she'd felt in his presence was similar to the pull she'd felt earlier that night, the same pull that had first drawn her there. It was almost as if she was supposed to meet him. But that was ridiculous.

As she continued to drive away Evie found herself contemplating what her next course of action would be. Would she see him again? Shaking the thought from her mind she doubted that she would see him any time soon. One thing she did know for sure and that she couldn't deny to herself how powerful Jasper's presence was. He was different—predatory—yet there was something safe about it. There was also more to him than met the eye.


End file.
